


Sleecha (סְלִיחָה) - Forgiveness

by TessaDoesThings



Series: Kadosh (קָדוֹשׁ) - Holy [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Katooni/Zatt Slowburn, Kol Nidre, Nautolan world building, Nautolans are Space Jews, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Yom Kippur | Atonement Day, this is a series now because my friends are vicious enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/pseuds/TessaDoesThings
Summary: Zatt gets ready for and participates in traditional Kol Nidre and Yom Kippur rituals alongside those he cares for most, as he prepares to face a new year in the future.
Relationships: Katooni & Zatt (Star Wars), Zatt (Star Wars) & Bant Eerin
Series: Kadosh (קָדוֹשׁ) - Holy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Before the Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself to do a 500 word chapter for the first part of this. So I did.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat this much in one sitting before, Zatt.” Katooni says from where she is still eating her first bowl of soup, the way Zatt normally would be. “Are you okay?” She tacks on, an eyebrow raised. Zatt swallows his mouthful and nods.

“Yeah, it’s fine, but it’s almost time for Kol Nidre, and with that comes a twenty-four hour fast. I’m aiming to actually do the whole thing this year, so,” Zatt trails off, and gestures at his other two empty bowls of soup. The motion gets a snort of laughter out of his dinner partner, and that was what he was aiming for, so Zatt considers that a win.

“Wait, I thought tomorrow is called Yom Kippur,” Katooni responds, and there is a little bit of confusion and surprise blended together.

“It is. But the first part of Yom Kippur is the Kol Nidre, where instead of individually asking for forgiveness from those who have been wronged – which we still continue doing, by the way, but Kol Nidre is the evening[1] when the community asks for forgiveness from the Ocean Spirits for what we have done a community. Yom Kippur is the morning portions where we ask the Ocean Spirits for forgiveness for personal wrongdoings.”

“Oh. That makes sense I guess.” Katooni commented, taking another bite of her soup. Zatt does the same. “So, did you finish saying all of your apologies? You said last year it was important to apologize for wrongdoing before the start of the coming new year.” Katooni finishes her soup, and Zatt picks up his bowl and drains his.

“Oh, uh, almost. I still need to talk to Master Bant, but she’s been really busy down at the halls of healing all day, so I figure I can talk to her before the break fast dinner tomorrow night.” Zatt responds, placing credits on the table to pay the bill as Katooni grabs their discarded cloaks.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let me pay for my meal this time?” She asks him, a joking smile on her face.

“Nope. I picked the restaurant today, I pay. That’s just how it works. You can pay when you pick the restaurant.” Zatt responds with a joking smile.

“In that case,” Katooni responded as they exited the restaurant, “It looks like you still have about an hour until sunset, so let’s go for ice cream!” She takes off running through the marketplace.

“Wha- Katooni! Wait up!” Zatt cries as he chases her between the street of restaurants towards her favorite ice cream place.

“No can do, Zatt! Races wait for no one!” She calls back at him, earning her chuckles from those around them.

“When did this become a race?” Zatt called back, skidding to a stop beside her in front of the ice cream place.

“You’re missing our sparring session because going to be in prayer all day tomorrow, I’m just getting in competition while I can.” Katooni beams at him.


	2. After the Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this fic.
> 
> It turned out shorter than I meant it to because I got tapped this afternoon to watch and manage the kids in the youth service today. Oops. As a result, I don't have time for footnotes, so if you have questions, ask me in the comments bellow!

“Master! Can I talk to you?” Zatt calls out as Master Bant steps away from Master Fisto. The Mon Cala looks around the room until she sees him waving to her, and grins.

“Of course, Zatt!” She says as she crosses the room to his side. “And I’m sorry I’ve been so unavailable this past couple of days. I got called into the halls of healing to help remove chips from those who were brought back in Hondo’s latest raid on slavers. And I have to say – the machine you built to streamline detection made it all much fast, Padawan, so thank you!” Zatt blushes in response.

“I’m just glad I was able to help someone.” He responds. The version the halls have right now is a prototype. He’ll have to work on making a more portable version for the Vod’alor’s men to take with them when they go out on slaver’s raids.

“You do have a way of finding new ways to fix problems we didn’t even know we had, Zatt. But you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah. Before the new year, I need to apologize to you, Master.” Zatt admits. He’s done this a lot over the past ten days. He probably doesn’t need to do this for Master Bant. She’s not the type to hold a grudge against someone she cares for. But Zatt’s still carrying what he did, and he needs to let go of it before it follows him into the new year as well.

“Of course. Although, I can’t think of anything you need to apologize for.”

“I’m sorry for what happened after my level IV Diplomacy final.” Master Bant tips her head to one side as if trying to remember at first, although realization crosses her face as Zatt continues talking. “You asked me to come back to our apartment right after we got our results, but you didn’t tell me why. I assumed the worst of you and thought that meant you wanted to scold me for a poor result, I broke my promise to you, and went out with Katooni instead of coming back.” Zatt continues. Master Bant wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into a half-hug, but she does not interrupt him. He appreciates that. “I skipped the surprise you had planned for me, and I never apologized for doing so, or for assuming the worst of you, even though I know you better than to assume things like that. And so, I’m sorry, and I ask for your forgiveness.”

When Zatt is finished, Master Bant pulls him into a single big hug. He’s too tall to bury his face in her shoulder or tuck his tresses under her chin. When had that happened? He makes an attempt anyways, resting his head on her shoulder even if he has to bend his neck at an unusual angle to do so. It makes him feel like a little kid again. He must project that feeling because Master Bant responds with a sense of care and agreement that feels like home.

“Yes. Yes of course I forgive you. I hadn’t realized you were still carrying that, Padawan. There was no need, we were both equally at fault there. I apologize for my part in that misunderstanding as well.” Master Bant responds.

“I forgive you too!” Zatt grins at his Master, then gently pulls away from her. “Now, I’m going to go get something to eat because it has been twenty-four hours since I had anything at all, and I think I’m about to collapse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatt, spending all his free time with Katooni: Yes I like her a normal amount????

**Author's Note:**

> 1 The Jewish day begins at sunset and ends at sunset the following day, so when there is a fasting, the fast begins at sundown the night before you would expect it to. If the holiday is on the 23rd according to a standard catholic calendar, then the fast begins at sundown on the 22nd.[return to text]


End file.
